


Stille Nacht

by Silvar



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (mention of) Underage Sex, (thoughts of) Church Sex, Child Abandonment, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, German Mello, Inner Dialogue, Irish Matt, Italiano | Italian, Loneliness, M/M, Melancholy, Orphanage, Past, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Snow Day, Unhealthy Relationships, pov matt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvar/pseuds/Silvar
Summary: «Lo vedi che se fai silenzio dentro di te, qualche volta, arrivi a conclusioni intelligenti?»«Magari stavo solo pensando a come far fuori Tanato in God of War».Mihael sorrise, anche se aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e le mani giunte. «No, io non credo».L’unica conclusione intelligente a cui Matt era arrivato era che, con il tempo, Mihael Keehl aveva imparato a camminare sulle proprie gambe, ed ora Mail Jeevas rappresentava solo il quaranta percento della sua forza.Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, non facendo null’altro che lasciarsi coccolare da quella chiara polifonia di voci bianche. All’esterno delle grandi vetrate, la neve aveva ripreso a fioccare.





	Stille Nacht

 

Aveva indossato un maglione di lana in più sotto la giacca, anche se era vecchio e sfibrato e un po’ corto nelle maniche, ma non ne possedeva altri. Negli ultimi tre anni era cresciuto come un fungo e non aveva ancora avuto l’occasione (e i soldi) di rifarsi il guardaroba.  
Però quel giorno faceva davvero freddo. Per terra c’erano quindici centimetri di neve, erano le cinque di pomeriggio del venticinque dicembre 2006 ed era già calata la sera.  
Non si poteva dire che Mail amasse la neve, perché c’erano ben poche cose che amava in modo viscerale – già, nemmeno i videogiochi per lui erano una vera e propria passione, una di quelle che ti accendono gli occhi e ti pompano nel cuore voglia di vivere. Erano piuttosto un’abitudine, un moto d’inerzia, una distrazione. E Mail aveva bisogno di essere distratto, aveva bisogno di qualcosa che riempisse i buchi neri della sua esistenza. Non si sentiva speciale: alla Wammy’s, tutti quanti avevano dei buchi neri, e Mail era forse quello che li aveva più piccoli lì dentro.  
Non amava la neve. Semplicemente, la neve era terreno amico, perché più di una volta era caduta così persistente e copiosa da riuscire a tappare qualcuno di quei buchi.  
Come quella volta che tutti erano usciti a giocare in cortile, perché nella notte erano caduti cinquanta centimetri di roba bianca. Mail era raffreddato e non poteva uscire, Mihael era in punizione e non poteva uscire: erano i re dell’orfanotrofio. Avevano saccheggiato la cucina, avevano rovistato nei cassetti di Roger, avevano rubato delle chiavi senza sapere che porte aprissero (anche se Mihael l’avrebbe di certo scoperto nei giorni successivi), ed erano saliti sul tetto a piedi nudi, rischiando seriamente di morire per una scivolata, o per una polmonite. Aveva otto anni e quello era stato uno dei giorni più intensi della sua vita. Non avevano fatto nulla di speciale, in fondo, ma ricordava ancora il brivido di libertà, il soffio di vita che gli solleticava il collo.  
C’era la neve anche quando si erano picchiati per la prima volta in modo davvero grave. Avevano sei anni. Mihael lo aveva buttato tra la neve iniziando a strillare isterico per un motivo che nemmeno ricordava. Poi l’aveva preso a pugni fino a spaccargli il naso, ad aprirgli in due un labbro e un sopracciglio. Mail era sempre stato un bimbo deboluccio, e quelle percosse gli avevano persino fatto perdere i sensi. Ricordava che, quando aveva ripreso conoscenza, si era ritrovato nell’ufficio di Roger con una maschera di sangue al posto della faccia, e Mihael in un angolino che piangeva con i denti digrignati e tirava su con il naso. Poi, non appena erano rimasti soli, gli aveva chiesto scusa. Non c’era nessuno che lo obbligasse a farlo, gli aveva chiesto scusa di sua iniziativa.  
Quel giorno fu l’inizio della loro amicizia, e Mail aveva la faccia sporca di sangue e i capelli bagnati di neve.

L’inverno era una stagione doubleface. Dentro le case la vita si moltiplicava, si agglutinava e scoppiava di gioia e di luci calde, ma fuori, fuori c’era solo squallore, morte, silenzio, solitudine.  
Eppure, nel loro caso, lo squallore, il silenzio, la solitudine, la morte, c’erano sia dentro che fuori. Erano immensamente soli, anche se erano da soli insieme, ma pur sempre soli.

Mail Jeevas si strinse la sciarpa in poliestere attorno al collo, e infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca di un sobrio colore ardesia.  
Stava percorrendo di gran carriera Oppenheimer Strasse, facendo attenzione a non scivolare sul ghiaccio. Era un vicolo secondario, l’aveva scelto apposta per evitare la baraonda dei viali principali, che sicuramente a quell’ora dovevano essere pieni di gente che andava a vedere le luci di Natale, al cinema a vedere Eragon, o ad assistere al concerto sinfonico della Johann Strauss Orchestra in Römerberg Platz.  
Il Natale era una felicità luccicante e glitterata cui Mail Jeevas non sentiva di appartenere. Piena di parenti, tacchini, regali, abeti luminosi… Lui di parenti non ne aveva mai avuti. Per quanto riguarda le altre tre cose, invece, ne aveva avuto un piccolo assaggio alla Wammy’s House.   
In realtà, non era stato un bambino così sfortunato. Forse avrebbe anche dovuto dire grazie per tutto quello che aveva avuto.   
Aveva avuto la fortuna di non vivere l’infanzia su una strada. Aveva avuto la fortuna di non patire mai la fame.   
Aveva avuto la fortuna di avere un amico, anche se forse la parola "amico" non era più la parola adatta per descrivere Mihael Keehl.  
Erano due anni che il venticinque dicembre era un giorno come tutti gli altri. Non avevano comprato nemmeno una ghirlanda luminosa di quelle che costavano tre euro dai cinesi da appendere fuori dalla finestra, non avevano comprato nemmeno un alberello striminzito da mettere in centro alla tavola, e a pranzo avevano mangiato soltanto un piatto di pasta scotta senza neppure mettere la tovaglia.  
Avevano fatto sesso, però, anche se quella era una cosa che ormai facevano quasi tutti i giorni da quando avevano tredici anni.  
Mail si era fatto una doccia calda, concedendosi il lusso di un bagnoschiuma scrub al sandalo che aveva comprato da Parfümerie Albrecht. Dopodiché si era addormentato, spossato dal sesso e dalla pesantezza dell’acqua sulla pelle.   
Al suo risveglio, Mihael era sparito, così come il suo cappotto nero, i suoi guanti e i suoi stivali di pelle. Aveva lasciato il cellulare a casa, però, e Mail l’aveva ritenuto un fatto insolito.   
Come doveva interpretarlo? Matt vienimi a cercare oppure Matt lasciami in pace?  
Ci aveva pensato un po’ su, poi aveva concluso che non gliene fregava un cazzo ed era uscito nell’aria gelida di Francoforte.   
Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere dove si fosse cacciato.

Quando mise piede in Dreikönigskirche si sentì piccolo piccolo. Le chiese lo mettevano a disagio, in generale i luoghi dove era obbligatorio stare in silenzio lo mettevano a disagio. Non perché fosse un chiacchierone, anzi, ma quando voleva dire una cosa la diceva, senza preoccuparsi del contesto o del volume della voce. E non era una persona capace di mettersi in ginocchio e chiedere perdono, non era capace di rendere grazie, non era capace di confessare i propri peccati perché, a dirla tutta, non era nemmeno capace di riconoscere con esattezza cosa fosse peccato e cosa fosse virtuoso.  
Ad esempio, era sicuro che fare un pompino a Mihael Keehl nella panca in terza fila dov’era seduto, a pochi metri dall’altare, con il volto dolente del Cristo crocefisso che li osservava, fosse peccato. Ma farlo nel confessionale, nascosti dietro i drappeggi di velluto rosso, era peccato ugualmente?

Dreikönigskirche era stata costruita in stile neogotico, come la maggior parte delle chiese inglesi. Eppure, paragonata alle chiese inglesi, appariva fredda e scialba, soprattutto per gli interni troppo bianchi e spogli.   
Ma quella sera, la sera di Natale, Dreikönigskirche era vestita di una timida austerità.   
Il presepe che baluginava nel transetto attirò brevemente l’attenzione di Matt. Gli piaceva perché era uno di quei presepi meccanici, e anche se i movimenti dell’omino che attingeva l’acqua dal pozzo, della donna che cullava il neonato, del pescatore che lanciava la lenza nel lago e della massaia che impastava il pane si ripetevano all'infinito nello stesso identico modo, riuscivano nel loro insieme a creare un effetto pittoresco. Le luci erano state distribuite con sapienza: ad esempio, quelle che simulavano il fuoco erano liquide e traballanti e avevano la giusta combinazione di rosso, giallo e arancione. Il capanno della natività era circondato da una corona di luci gialle, in modo da renderlo ben visibile. Osservandolo meglio, Mail si sentì turbato. Gli sembrava che Gesù bambino lo guardasse in modo strano, come se lo stesse accusando di un peccato molto grave che si annidava dentro la sua anima, o come se volesse metterlo in guardia da qualcosa.  
Deciso a scacciare dalla testa quei pensieri cupi, Mail distolse lo sguardo e continuò a percorrere la navata principale.  
Un coro di voci bianche riempiva il silenzio, danzava nell’aria assieme al fumo dell’incenso e delle innumerevoli candele sparse in tutta la chiesa. Era un canto limpido come acqua di neve, anche se le parole erano in tedesco e Matt non le capiva.  
Tuttavia, l’atmosfera era talmente sacrale che persino lui ne percepì il fascino.

Mello aveva le mani congiunte, e stringeva la croce del suo rosario come fosse un’ancora di salvezza. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia bionde che si baciavano tra loro. Muoveva le labbra come se stesse pregando, o come se stesse ricalcando le parole di quel canto che a Matt sembrava così incomprensibile.  
Se al posto di quegli abiti neri avesse indossato una tunica bianca, chiunque l’avrebbe scambiato per un angelo caduto dal cielo. Però Matt era sicuro che, se mai un angelo avesse voluto fare una vacanza sulla terra, di certo non avrebbe scelto la chiesa di Dreikönig sul Meno.  
«Capisci queste parole?» gli aveva chiesto Mail, sedendoglisi accanto. Si era accorto di quanto fosse stupida quella domanda un attimo dopo che l’aveva posta.  
Mello si scosse dal suo torpore contemplativo. Aprì gli occhi come se fosse stato svegliato da un bel sogno. Erano talmente liquidi che un secondo più tardi una lacrima gli sfuggì dalle ciglia e gli tagliò la guancia pallida.  
Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Matt, per nulla sorpreso di trovarselo accanto. Ma non gli rispose.   
Volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’altare, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, e si mise un dito sulle labbra per dirgli di fare silenzio.  
Mail si vergognò un po’ per quella domanda così ingenua anche se, al contrario di Mel, lui era sempre stata una persona distratta e smemorata e questo lo sapevano entrambi.   
Mihael sapeva il tedesco, era l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta di sua madre. Anche se era stato abbandonato all’età di due anni, ricordava che era stata sua madre ad abbandonarlo, e ricordava la lingua che aveva parlato fino a quel momento.  
Mihael, con tutta la sua intelligenza, non era mai riuscito a comprendere perché sua madre avesse smesso di amarlo. Non riusciva a capire che sua madre lo aveva lasciato alla Wammy’s House proprio perché lo amava più di sé stessa. Perché lei viveva in mezzo a una strada e non poteva dargli nulla di più della nuda vita che gli aveva già dato.  
Perciò aveva pregato in ginocchio il custode di quell’orfanotrofio di prendere il bambino, lo aveva pregato offrendogli tre banconote da venti sterline, una busta di plastica ricolma di monetine, una catenina d’oro, un rosario con pietruzze d’onice e perle in avorio. Era tutto ciò che possedeva.  
Il custode si era impietosito e aveva accettato. Aveva aperto i cancelli e aveva preso Mihael per mano. Lui aveva pianto e aveva strillato  _Mutti! Mutti! Mutti!_  finché non aveva rischiato di soffocare per quanto aveva urlato. 

Da allora, Mihael aveva sempre sofferto di una grave forma di sindrome dell’abbandono, o qualcosa del genere.   
Con pazienza e fatica, all’orfanotrofio aveva legato con un ragazzino irlandese di nome Mail Jeevas, in un modo assolutamente morboso e disperato.  
Una mattina di un lontano ottobre 2001, Mail era scappato dalla Wammy’s House senza dire niente a Mihael. Aveva undici anni, e fino a quel momento era sempre stato un bambino ligio alle regole, per cui nessuno si sarebbe aspettato una trasgressione così ardita da parte sua. In realtà non aveva fatto nulla di incredibilmente trasgressivo: era stato due giorni a zonzo per Winchester, aveva dormito su una panchina, si era comprato un pacchetto di Winston e uno di dubble-bubble gusto fragola. Poi era salito su un autobus a caso ed era finito a Southampton.  
Una settimana dopo, dopo aver speso tutti i soldi che gli erano rimasti in cibo e sale giochi, aveva telefonato a Roger e si era fatto venire a prendere, come se niente fosse.  
Quando l’avevano riportato all’orfanotrofio, con tanto di calcio nel sedere, Mail aveva scoperto che Mihael nel frattempo si era quasi lasciato morire.   
Inizialmente aveva buttato dalla finestra tutti i vestiti di Matt e le cartucce del NES, aveva picchiato Nate River mandandolo in infermeria con il labbro spaccato, aveva picchiato le educatrici e le infermiere, aveva persino cercato di picchiare Roger.  
Poi, quando si era calmato, era stato anche peggio.   
La prima notte che aveva dormito da solo, si era fatto la pipì addosso, ed era da quando aveva sette anni che non gli accadeva. Poi si era rifiutato di mangiare e di bere, al punto che avevano dovuto fargli una flebo di acqua e integratori. Per otto giorni era rimasto chiuso in camera, rannicchiato sotto le coperte, a piangere in silenzio.   
Quando Mail era entrato nella loro stanza, con lo zainetto logoro sulle spalle e i vestiti e i capelli lerci, Mihael aveva alzato il visetto rosso dal mare di coperte. Poi era sceso dal suo letto a castello e l’aveva guardato con due occhi così pieni di rimprovero e rancore che Mail si era sentito l’essere umano più orribile del pianeta.  
Solo allora, quando si era trovato di fronte il suo viso scavato e pallidissimo, quando Mihael aveva cercato di prenderlo a pugni in faccia ma era talmente debole che aveva rischiato di svenire, quando Mail lo aveva abbracciato e aveva sentito gli spigoli delle sue costole premere contro il suo torace, solo allora aveva capito che Mihael era forte perché  _lui_  era la sua forza.  
Non era una parte della sua forza, non era un venti percento, un cinquanta percento, nemmeno un settanta o un novanta percento della sua forza. Era _tutta_  la sua forza, tutta quanta la forza che Mihael aveva in corpo.   
Era la forza che lo faceva respirare, era la forza che lo faceva camminare. Non era un’astrazione romantica, si trattava di pura e semplice  _fisica_.

«Lo vedi che se fai silenzio dentro di te, qualche volta, arrivi a conclusioni intelligenti?»  
«Magari stavo solo pensando a come far fuori Tanato in God of War».  
Mihael sorrise, anche se aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e le mani giunte. «No, io non credo».  
L’unica conclusione intelligente a cui Matt era arrivato era che, con il tempo, Mihael Keehl aveva imparato a camminare sulle proprie gambe, ed ora Mail Jeevas rappresentava solo il quaranta percento della sua forza.  
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, non facendo null’altro che lasciarsi coccolare da quella chiara polifonia di voci bianche. All’esterno delle grandi vetrate, la neve aveva ripreso a fioccare.  
«Tu credi che esista veramente?»   
Mihael lo guardò interrogativo, con quegli occhi azzurri così penetranti e intelligenti che ancora, dopo tanto tempo, riuscivano a intimidirlo. Mail si scosse di dosso quello sguardo così ingombrante accennando al crocefisso appeso sopra l’altare.  
«Non ne ho mai dubitato, e nemmeno tu dovresti».  
«Io non ci ho mai creduto», rispose Matt, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo bonario.  
Mihael lo guardò, e scovò in quegli occhi verdastri tutta la bontà d’animo che lui non aveva mai avuto. Mail aveva un’anima pura, mentre la sua era più nera di un pozzo infernale. Forse era per questo che Mihael aveva bisogno di credere in un perdono, in una redenzione. Forse era per questo che aveva bisogno di credere in Dio.  
Mail gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, e lo strinse a sé. Mihael abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla, e Mail lo baciò tra i capelli.  
«Questa è bella, cosa dice?»  
«Se ascolti lo capisci».  
«Non lo capisco io, il tedesco».  
Mihael prese un lungo respiro. Stava ancora fissando il grande crocefisso appeso sopra l’altare, ma quello appeso alla sua catenina gli era scivolato sul petto.  
«Non c’è bisogno di capire le parole, per capirla». 

 

 

 


End file.
